A Metamorphorical Battle
by fallendemise21
Summary: Bleach.Truth of the Dark Ichigo.The battle which would change Kurosaki Ichigo's entire life. sorry for such a lousy summary. DROPPED.
1. the first battle

A unique battle between Ichigo and an enemy who is something more beneath that arrogant exterior. 

spoiler for episodes after the fillers.somewhat similar to current manga.

Vaizards.Half-shinigami,Half-hollow.Full control of ability to change into Vaizard-mode/overtake the Hollow's control.

Maybe just a part.Might be an incomplete story.

Depending on the feedbacks.shrugs.

Enjoy.

My summary sucks.

disclaimer: i do not own Bleach.

I did wrote an earlier version of it but i have deleted it as there was quite a number of mistakes.oops.XP

* * *

Ichigo was ready for battle.He pointed his Zanpaktou,Zangetsu at his opponent.Staring into the eyes of his enemy,with concentration,focus and..resolve. A sudden blue fire of reiatsu engulfed him!Ichigo then yelled as if a war cry,"BANKAI." 

The entire place started to shake.His opponent looked with surprise and unexpected excitement,wanting to know what his enemy's ultimate form was.  
Tornado-like wind that blew the place sudden came and went.  
It was quiet again.  
The smoke that surrounded Ichigo when he was transforming was dissolving.  
Ichigo's opponent looked with interest but was disappointed.  
All that he could see was ...

Ichigo in his Shinigami clothes but worn in the style of a cape-suit-like Western outfit.His mega-huge Zanpaktou had changed into a super-slim black sword with a black hilt and the Japanese word 'ban' as the crossguard.The other thing that changed was the look in Ichigo's eyes.The iron resolve to destroy anything that stood in his way shone like quicksilver.However,there was a slight tinge of insanity in his eyes,like a demon peeking out for his chance to escape and be free.

Ichigo's opponent smirked and said,"Is that all?Are you sure that is your bankai?I think you should go train another 100 years or so?Je-na!"and walked away,thinking fighting Ichigo was a waste of time and was no kick.Out of the blue,he heard Ichigo's voice right beside his left ear,"Are you so sure about that?" and again his voice at his right ear,"Maybe you should keep your opinions to yourself."

Twice,he felt sharp pain at his right and left arms and immediately turned to look at Ichigo but he was nowhere to be seen.He quickly turned to run but stopped short at what he saw.Ichigo was right in front of him.  
Somehow,this Ichigo that was standing right in front of him was different.His eyes became white and not his usual black.The resolve to kill was gone and all that was left was the bleached abyss of insanity.A weird,crazy-mad-scientist-smile graced upon that Ichigo's lips and using his left hand,Ichigo pulled something from the back of his head where there had been nothing.

A Hollow mask.

He put on the mask and said in this really eerie,computerised-like voice,"Oooh it's been a long while since you let me out,King.It's time to have some..FUN!".Immediately,that Ichigo cackled and "shun-po"ed at an incredibly fast rate towards his opponent.He whispered behind the opponent's back,loud enough for him to hear,"Never turn your back against your enemy,weak or not.Especially the King here."White Ichigo had increased his speed and appeared right in front of his opponent and said,"Nobody can dismiss HIM.He got angry and drew me out.So if I were you,I would be praying to God right now."And white Ichigo cackled again and launched Getsuga Tenshou from two totally opposite sides of a target almost simultaneously.Like two cresents of the dark,shadowed moon,the power bursts loomed over the enemy like impending doom,executioners of the dark and the shadow of secrets.

His opponent then suddenly looked up,a shadow falling upon his face,covering his eyes that conveyed the utmost secret of all.Only his smirk remained and whispered like the lonely winds at midnight,"So,Ichigo,you finally overpowered and became King.Welcome to our family called the Vaizards..."

With that,his opponent disappeared..

* * *

How was it? 

Hope it's all right..

Sorry if there is any errors.I'm currently feeling ill.


	2. f0rg0tten beginning

Really short chapter. 

I promise to think of the third chapter REAL quick.Like in a week's time kies?

sorry about that.

thanks to someone who had reviewed before i lost all hope.LOL.

sorry but i had deleted the previous story and lost the reviewer's name.X

on with the story..

* * *

"RAWWWR!!!"

schinkk

"Hm. Another easy one. Why am I the one always killing these low-leveled Hollows?" Ichigo said after destroying a Hollow with one clean cut from his mega-gigantic Zanpaktou.

"That's because you're the substitute shinigami for the real world, Ichigo, not me, " Rukia said absent-mindedly.

Good. There is no sign of _**him**_ coming out and neither does Ichigo realises about _**him**_, Rukia thought to herself.

"come on.Let's go. We still have school tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Without alerting them by compressing his reiatsu, his mocking-like eyes turned cold and cruel as he watched the short fight which could not even be called a battle.His bowled-haircut,smirking mouth..It almost seemed like the Joker from a deck of cards had come to life.His thoughts rang through the silent night.

Such a perfect cut.

Such an elegant ending.

After Ichigo and Rukia had left, his upside down body that was suspended in the air descended onto a streetlight.

Hmm..it seemed that Ichigo had really forgotten about the fight and his Hollow...

"Well,it doesn't matter. After all, it's only the beginning, Kurosaki Ichigo, heir of the Vaizards."

* * *

Okay..that was kinda lousy.

I hope that i can promise that the next one would be good.

really really hope.


End file.
